


Daisy Johnson

by appleblossom2



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleblossom2/pseuds/appleblossom2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye cleans out Cal's office after he's been taken to T.A.H.I.T.I.  This story contains spoilers through  <i>SOS</i> and contains dialogue from the final scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Johnson

Daisy Johnson  
by Apple Blossom

**Disclaimer:** _Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ belongs to Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, Stan Lee, ABC, Marvel Television, Mutant Enemy, and anyone else who wants to lay claim to it. 

The keys are on a small ring with a stainless steel daisy hanging from it. All this time Cal has been carrying it around, his constant reminder that I was missing, and that he needed to find me. Slipping the key into the lock I turn it slowly to the left, letting myself into the abandoned building. 

It still bears the scars of Hydra's visit. Smashed doors. Burn marks on the walls. Dark crimson spots stain the worn and filthy carpet. Other than the occasional cockroach scurrying out of sight, desperate not to be seen, the building is empty. It takes me a few minutes to remember where his office is but soon I'm standing in front of the door labeled C. L. Johnson M.D. I thumb through the keys, trying and discarding several, before finding the right one and I let myself into Cal's office. 

It's a mess, books and papers spread out across the desk, piled on bookcases, stacked on filing cabinets, but my eyes go to the little hula girl on his desk. The one that is so much like the one I've had for years. My hand reaches for her, my fingers gingerly caressing the plastic doll before picking her up and slipping her in the canvas bag I have slung over my shoulder. I'm not even sure where to start, what I'm looking for, or what I'll even find, but what little is left of Doctor Cal Johnson, former volunteer for Doctors Without Borders, husband to Jiaying, and father to Daisy, resides in this room.

***

It's been hours but I've gotten a lot accomplished. The books have been placed in boxes. Knickknacks sorted, several that evoke a sentimental response in me, set aside for later and the rest packed away. The paperwork has been harder. Most of it is patient records so I prepare them for shredding along with old receipts and bills. I am just finishing with last of the filing cabinets when I find a strongbox buried underneath a pile of outdated medical forms. It is locked so I flip through the keys until I find one that looks like a match and a moment later it is unlocked. Lifting the lid, the first thing I see is a photograph of Cal and Jiaying on their wedding day. They look so young and happy and in love. A few other photographs are underneath. Most of them featuring Jiaying smiling, her eyes clearly reflecting the love she had for Cal. As I near the end of the pile I see her standing sideways, her hands gently cupping her swollen stomach and my breath catches as an unexpected sadness wafts over me. These feelings come from time to time and vary between the realization of all that I missed with them as my parents and the tragedy that has befallen them because of Hydra. The final two photographs are of my parents on the day I was born. The first is Jiaying looking tired but beautiful as she stares lovingly down at the baby in her arms. She really did love me and as my eyes well up with tears that overflow and plunge down my cheeks I try to reconcile that with my last moments with her. Finally I flip to the last photograph and through my tears I can't help but smile. Cal holds me, only minutes old, and I hear his voice in my head. Best. Day. Ever!

It is this photo that brings out the sobs in me as I cry for my lost father. The man who loved me so much he protected me from Jiaying's powers. I try not to think about all of the horrible things he did while trying to find me and I've slowly put together the type of man he was before Hydra destroyed his life. Jiaying told me he was a good man once and knowing that made my decision easier. When Coulson offered to send Cal through the T.A.H.I.T.I. project, erase his memory, give him a new identity and the chance to live out the rest of his life happily, I agreed. This is why I'm here. To get Cal's things, pack up the rest and sell his building. I want to make sure that he's comfortable for the rest of his life and set him up with a nest egg for his retirement. Carefully I place the photos in my bag and that's when I see it. A birth certificate. Mine, I see, as I lift it up, seeing my name is there. Daisy Meili Johnson. Born July 2, 1988 at 4:33 in the morning. Six pounds. Seven ounces. Eighteen inches long. My fingers trace the name. I am Daisy Johnson. Not Mary Sue Poots. Not Skye. Daisy Johnson. 

"How's it going?" Coulson's voice startles me and I turn around to see him standing in the doorway. Quickly I wipe away the wetness I still feel on my cheeks and he smiles at me in that fatherly way he always has. "Everything's set for the veterinary hospital opening. The closing on this place is set for tomorrow. Cal will be ready to start his new life next week."

I nod, unable to put words to my thoughts as he comes over and bends down next to me. As he sees what is in my hand he asks, "Is that what I think it is?" 

"My birth certificate," I tell him, holding it out for him to take a look. Coulson reads it over before handing it back to me.

Smiling he says, "Well Daisy, are you ready to go?" 

He knows me so well. He's always understood me in a way no one else has and as he reaches a hand down to help me up I answer, "Yes I am."

***

It's a beautiful morning as I watch Cal set out the sign for Winslow's Veterinary Clinic. He smiles and bends down to pet a Golden Retriever, talking to him as he scratches the dog's face lightly. He opens the door, letting the owner and the blonde haired pup inside before glancing back at me standing on the sidewalk. I probably shouldn't be here but I had to see him one more time.

"Can I help you?" he asks as he smiles at me and I can see he is happy. 

"Just passing by," I tell him as I approach. "Nice place." 

"Oh thanks," he replies. "It's just getting up and running. It's going to be a magical place once we get totally moved in. We already have adoption days every Saturday. Tell your friends."

"Free spaying and neutering too," he adds as he heads back toward the door. "Just ask for Doctor Winslow." 

Just as he gets to the door he turns around and comes back towards me. "I'm sorry... you are?" 

"Daisy," I tell him and I see a flash of something in his eyes but it quickly fades away and I know he doesn't remember me. 

"That's a lovely name," he tells me before going back to the door again. As he heads inside he adds, "Remember, a house is not a home without a pet." 

Once he's gone I turn from my biological father to my surrogate father, standing next to Lola, his left arm in a sling. Through everything Phil Coulson has always been there for me and I need him to know how much I appreciate it. 

"Thank you for doing that for him." I join him, leaning against Lola, his red Corvette, as we both stare back at the place Cal works. "I know aspects of the T.A.H.I.T.I. program don't sit well with you." 

"This does," Coulson tells me, taking off his sunglasses and tucking them away in his jacket pocket. 

"He has a lot to give," I say and Coulson nods. "And now a way to give it."

"What about you?" he asks, reaching into the car and pulling out a file, handing it to me. "Are you ready to refocus your energies?"

"A team centered around people with powers," I answer, taking the file and flipping through it briefly. "How many are on the list?"

"Right now... just you. We'll take it slow." 

"I've thought a lot about it," I tell him. 

"And?"

"And my mother was right about one thing. People like me need to be kept a secret. Not like the Avengers... out in the open. If we do this we need to be..."

"Anonymous," Coulson interrupts. "That's the idea."

He walks away then, heading for the passenger side as I open the driver's side door of Lola. This small act of faith in me means so much. He trusts me with Lola. He trusts me to lead this new team. As he gets in he adds, "But it's not if we do this. We have to do this. We don't have a choice. It may feel like things have cooled down right now, but this..." He glances down at his missing left hand before he gets in the car. "This is my permanent reminder that we will always be paying the price. That we will never get ahead of the consequences that I... that you... that S.H.I.E.L.D. have set in motion."

"Like a ripple in the water," I say and he nods. 

"But this ripple won't fade. It'll grow and grow until it's a tidal wave." 

"I'm in," I answer finally, putting the car in gear and heading away from Cal's veterinary hospital. I've come a long way since I met Phil Coulson. Found out who I am. Where I came from. What I am. And I know I need to help protect people like me. Keep them safe from those who would exploit them or hurt them. The world is changing rapidly and a group of secret warriors looking out for everyone's best interest is just what it needs. 

The end


End file.
